Talk:Lightning Bolt
sweet anti-warrior skill... when they come charging you could use this with ice snares (they will be moving, but very slowly).--Life Infusion 20:37, 28 September 2006 (CDT) It's a lightning strike, but better, with a downside of having more recharge. But who said you can't have BOTH on your bar? Both AND Arc Lightning, three of most cost effcient air magic spells to exist. =P --Silk Weaker :thinking about switiching my earth ele back to an air pressure/spiker.--Coloneh RIP 18:41, 25 November 2006 (CST) Would it be worth mentioning that this is a projectile skill? Wyvern Afini 15:16, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I'd rather just orb somebody. --waywrong 06:54, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::But now it does the same damage as orb, if the condition is met. :D Shido 12:32, 3 February 2007 (CST) Removed the Note about being a projectile, since it should be obvious: "Send out a Lightning Bolt that strikes for X...X Lightning Damage if it Hits" - Zulu Inuoe :Obvious is a horribly subjective term. Given the two skills I thought of immediately when I saw it, Lightning Strike and Arc Lightning, it was definitely a surprise when I found out it was a projectile. Spectrus 09:55, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Stuff that says "send out" are projectiles (not that I've checked every description to verify). --Fyren 17:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Has anyone noticed that Lightning Bolt moves faster than normal? When I've been using it, it seems to move much faster than any other projectile like an arrow or a Lightning Orb. --Dr. Z 02:49, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, it does. Different spells sometimes have different speeds/arcs. Water trident used to have a huge arc. Lightning javelin has a higher arc than orb. Might be worth compiling a list to come up with an objective comparison. --Fyren 03:05, 3 March 2007 (CST) Animation There's a lightning flash around the character targeted with this when it fininshes casting that appears whether or not the projectile that's in the air hits. Kinda alarming when you see it happen to you, and confusing when you don't take damage. :P Shido 19:54, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed that too. I always thought it was that lightning bolt that hits you, but really it's the little grey puffball that flies out from the caster. Weird spell. Entropy 22:25, 30 January 2007 (CST) Conditional Damage Does the conditional 5...41 damage also have 25% armor penetration? : Yes. --Glenn 09:49, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Seperate Damage Packets? I've been using my new Dervish in NF, surrounded by Stormseeds, which use this skill rather well (And frequently) And I've noticed that Quite often I'll take both a high damage, and a low damage from the bolt. A difference ussually spanning ~50%, I'm guessing it's because I have max armour on all but feet and hands. Is it possible that when the conditional damage hits, it targets a random other area for its damage? I'm not sure what would cause this damage otherwise. 75.137.172.14 08:40, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Dmg always hits a random part of your body.